deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Tau Volantis
above Tau Volantis.]] Tau Volantis is a planet of importance to the events of Dead Space 3. Tau Volantis is the alleged source of the alien lifeform and Marker first encountered on Aegis VII and [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]]. History Described as an "icy backwater planet",[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aEVmDaDM5xw Youtube: Dead Space 3 - The Story so Far] the environment of Tau Volantis is harsh, and visited frequently by snow storms. These conditions complicate vehicular or on-foot travel, the combination of strong winds and thigh-high snow often stalling travel altogether. The derelict flotilla, [[CMS Roanoke|CMS Roanoke]], floats above the planet, its crew missing. A number of outposts, industrial areas and way stations scattered throughout the frozen environment imply there is or was a settlement established on the planet. Tau Volantis' terrain appears to be made up of catacombs, sweeping cliffs and caves. Events of Dead Space 3 Isaac Clarke and Ellie Langford's ship breaks apart during an attempt to enter Tau Volantis' atmosphere. They and their crew are separated in the crash. On the planet, Clarke encounters Earth Government's Earth Defense Force, led by Sergeant John Carver and Captain Robert Norton of the [[USM Eudora|USM Eudora]]. Norton enlists Clarke's help under the advisement of Ellie.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EXhaO1IbXrE Youtube: Dead Space 3 - Two Ways to Play Trailer] According to Ellie, Tau Volantis once was the center of a "Marker Uprising" that was subsequently halted before it could progress any further some two hundred years ago. For that reason, Ellie believes the answer to stopping the Necromorphs lies somewhere on the planet. Presumably aware of this information as well, militarized followers of the Church of Unitology aim to stop Clarke and Langford from reaching the source of Necromorphs. The planet is overrun by Necromorph lifeforms, all who appear to have adopted new ways of attacking unsuspecting victims with the use their own weapons and deceiving appearances. Wasters, Feeders, Snow Beast, and the Nexus are some of the hostile lifeforms encountered by survivors on the planet. Their nature hints that these Necromorphs may be more advanced than the lifeforms previously engaged on Aegis VII, the Ishimura and Titan Station. Etymology "Tau" (ταῦ) is the nineteenth letter of the Greek alphabet and symbolizes life and resurrection. "Volantis" is a genitive term, derived from "volans", meaning "fly" or "move swiftly". "Volans" is also a constellation in the southern sky, representative of a flying fish. Therefore, together: Tau Volantis could mean "swift resurrection", a reference to the Necromorphs. In astronomy, Tau Volantis should refer to a star in the constellation Volans, usually the 19th (order of Greek alphabet tau) brightest star in Volans, not the planet. The planet Tau Volantis in this case should be named either Tau Volantis a, Tau Volantis b, Tau Volantis c, etc., depending on the order from the parent star. Astronomy :Tau Volantis is the 19th brightest star in the Volans Constellation. Volantis is the Latin Genitive used for Volans in astronomy. Despite what it says in etymology, Tau Volantis a, b, c, etc., does not designate planets, it designates multiple stars being ranked 19th in brightness within the Volans Constellation. This is proven via the Trapezium Cluster of the constellation Orionis, also known as theta orionis a, b, c, and d.Kaler, Jim. "Theta-1 ORI" STARS. 31 Dec. 2004. Web. 6 Mar. 2013. http://http://stars.astro.illinois.edu/sow/theta1ori.html Further evidence comes from Alpha Centaurii A, B, and C. Appearances *''Dead Space 3'' *''Dead Space: Liberation'' Gallery File:2228884-uxor.jpg|Isaac and Carver observe a frozen Necrmorph on the surface of Tau Volantis File:DS3 screenshot 06.jpg|Isaac caught in a firefight with Untiologist soldiers File:DS3 screenshot 02.jpg|Isaac in the Advanced Suit (not included in final game) above Tau Volantis File:Dead space 3 1ok waystation ext.jpg File:Concept-4.jpg Notes References de:Tau Volantis Category:Planets Category:Locations